Upon Broken and Tattered Wings
by darkpoet14
Summary: What would you do if you sat curled upon the slowly crumbling ground as you held all that was left of the shattered world in your arms? And your only means of escape was into a sky of fire and splintered lies, while flying with broken, and tattered wings
1. Default Chapter

(Hello to all! This isn't technically my first fan fiction for Harry Potter but the others haven't done so well so I thought that I would give it another try! Wish me luck and let me know what you think of it!)

Disclaimer: (This goes for all of my chapters so that I don't have to type it repeatedly) I own nothing…not even this computer…that's an almost depressing thought don't you think?

_What would you do if you sat curled upon the slowly crumbling ground as you held all that was left of the shattered world in your arms? And your only means of escape was into a sky of fire and splintered lies, while flying with broken, and tattered wings? What would you do? I have yet to figure it out myself…maybe I should explain a little further the story of how I got here…sit and listen…and maybe you too will hear as the cracks begin to spread and slowly rip apart the world at its seams…_

It all began on a day when sky and earth danced in each other's embrace. The rain poured, creating a connection between the black sky and the black asphalt that was the parking lot that sat in front of the King's Cross train station. A young man of seventeen stepped out of his car and grabbed his things which he set down on a trolley that he retrieved from inside of the train station.

He headed his way inside, not paying the slightest bit of attention to anyone or anything around him. He simply kept walking until he stepped through a barrier, a barrier that only certain people knew existed. He stepped onto the platform of the train that he soon would board; platform 9 ¾.

He handed his things over to one of the men that were loading the luggage into one of the train's baggage cars and then headed in the direction of a door that led into the train's hallway so that he could find the car that he was looking for. He stepped into the compartment that he had been looking for and sat down in the seat closest to the window on the right side. Even through all of the bustle of students outside of his current enclosure and the walls of the building, he could still hear the raging of the storm outside.

After a short while the boy heard the door of his compartment slide back and then the footsteps of the person who had just entered; he turned to see who else now occupied the compartment. It was a girl who had long, curly brown hair and honey colored eyes that shined brilliantly in the light that shone from the lanterns in the room. It was Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione," the boy said to her as she took a seat. _She's beautiful_, he thought to himself as she looked up at him. She seemed to glow with a sort of radiance and purity that the boy had never seen before. He found his breath caught in his throat.

"Who are you?" she asked him, her brows furrowed. She tilted her head to one side as she looked at his black clad form. "Do I know you?"

"I would certainly say so," the boy replied. "Do you really not recognize me? Or was it just the fact that I used your first name for once?" he asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy?" she gasped as the realization hit her. "Is that really you? You look so different. What happened to you?"

"I've had a strange summer…I don't know that it could be called good or bad…it had its share of both good and bad periods…so…how was your summer?"

"Did something happen to your brain?" she asked him.

"No, why?" he replied to what he saw as a strange question.

"It's just that you are being nice to me…I'm just wondering if there is a reason why or if you are just trying to confuse me and make me ask these questions?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he said as he looked up at the door as it opened and the train began to move.

(I'm going to stop this here…I hope that you liked it and btw the only reason that this is so short is that this is basically a "tester chapter" and I just wanted to see what you all thought…if I get enough reviews I will continue…I have a few ideas of where to take this and I think that they are really good…)


	2. Maybe It's a Mixture of Both

First of all I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and just to let you know (for the one who said it…sorry but your name escapes me at the moment) it wasn't that I didn't get many reviews it was simply that I changed it in ways that I thought that others would like and eventually I got tired of the stories and I didn't like where they were going to I just stopped on them…though I may modify them and give them a second chance…well I'll stop rambling and get on with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

"Good day to the both of you," Professor McGonagall said to the two people that sat before her. "I trust that you both are well rested from your summer breaks and you are prepared to take on your responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl?" she looked at the two of them as they both nodded. "Good to know," she replied as she looked around at them both again.

Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye as he saw Hermione shift in what seemed to be discomfort when McGonagall looked at her. He found this very strange but didn't say anything because the woman that stood before him had begun to speak again.

"Well then, here are your patrol schedules, meeting schedules, and here is a key for each of you. I will explain more about those after our staff, head, and prefect meeting that is to take place in the chamber just off of the Great Hall after supper. Any questions?" she asked. When they both shook their heads she added a comment and left the compartment. "You both are to stay in here for the remainder of the train ride except for at noon I will need you both to patrol and make sure that everyone is in check."

Shortly after she left Hermione put the book she had been reading in her bag and pulled out another book and a regular pencil and began to scribble and write. Draco was curious but he didn't say anything; he simply sat staring at the girl as she would pause in her writing and close her eyes in what could be nothing but extreme concentration and thought. After a while she set down the book and the pencil and drifted off to sleep. He knew it was wrong to do but he didn't care, so Draco picked up the small book and opened the cover to take a look at what was inside.

Spread across the pages in front of him were poems and sketches, as well as the occasional musical scale with notes drawn in apparently by hand. He read the first poem quietly to himself:

(Just to let you all know any poems that you read unless I say otherwise are mine and I would appreciate it if no one would take them…and yes I do realize that most of them aren't worth taking but still, please don't take them…thanks!)

**__**

"To Fall

Dance in the pouring rain.

Laugh and play

As it falls all around you.

Sing.

Become enchanted.

Let it steal away your breath-

With its beauty.

Never monotonous-

Yet always the same.

Unchanging,

Is its purity.

Unyielding,

Is its passion-

Simply,

To fall…"

Draco sat in silence for a second before flipping the page onto the next couple of poems; and just as before he read them silently to himself:

__

"**The Shadow's Bane**

Blood-

Black in its multitude,

Dripping on the snow.

Steaming.

Spreading.

Freckles upon the Earth's

Fresh makeup.

Imperfection.

Isn't it beautiful?

Just like the stars in the night sky-

Or the sun of day-

Drawing all attention away,

Away from the mystery

And the monotonous beauty-

That is the nothingness,

The emptiness of space."

Draco looked over at the sleeping girl's form. _Impressive,_ he thought to himself. _Very impressive…_

Shortly before noon, Draco woke Hermione. "What?" she asked him sleepily.

"Wake up, you've been snoring like a damn goat for the past two hours," he told her with his old scowl plastered onto his face. She looked at him funny and sighed deeply as she sat up and straightened her shirt and her hair. She paused midway through running her fingers through her hair a second time and she looked around, almost frantically, until she found what she was looking for.

She sighed in relief as her fingers moved from her hair to the cover of her little book; her fingers moving over the leather-bound surface in an almost loving manner. She gingerly picked up the book and returned it, as well as the pencil, to her bag before she stood up. "Well come on then. We need to make our rounds as McGonagall told us earlier." She slid the door open and stepped out of the compartment, into the corridor. "Are you coming?" She asked through the door to Draco who still hadn't gotten up from his position by the window.

"I might as well" he said to her as he followed her lead through the door. The two of them walked from the head of the train, where their compartment was, to the rear of it in complete silence. However, Hermione changed that with an irritated question to the boy at her side.

"What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised at the sudden question and tone in the girls voice.

"Well when you first came into the compartment you were being all nice and shit and now all of a sudden you are being your regular ass hole self that you have been for as long as I have known you. It makes no sense. So tell me…are you just trying to confuse me and make me ask these questions or is there a real motive behind your actions?" The two had stopped walking and just stood in the hall. Hermione with her arms crossed across her chest and Draco with his eyebrows raised at the sudden outburst that had just escaped the Head Girl.

Draco thought this over for a second before replying, "Well when I first got on the train I was in a good mood so I figured, what the hell? Why not try something different for once? So I was nice, but after the two hours I had to spend listening to Mrs. B. G. Gruff here," he said with a gesture in her direction, "well that is enough to put anyone in a sour mood. Is that a good enough answer for you or do I need to elaborate?"

She glared at him for a second before replying, "No need to elaborate. It was a simple question that needed only a simple answer, not the little speech that you gave…bastard."

"Well I am sorry to hear that that is your opinion of Mr. Malfoy, Hermione; seeing as the two of you will be spending so much time together in the coming school year," a voice said from behind Hermione. She turned to see who had spoken.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in bewilderment and excitement all at the same time. The two hugged each other before they pulled away and the older woman looked at Hermione.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Such a long title isn't it? It's a mouthful if you ask me. I requested to have it changed to the Stop Bad Things class but Dumbledore, while mildly amused, said no. But that's ok. It was a big enough thing of him to do when he decided to let me teach. Well was it good of him or stupid of him? I still don't know the answer to that question." Tonks laughed softly to herself, and her cotton candy blue and spiky hair shook despite the obviously large amount of wizard hair gel that was keeping it as it was.

"My guess would be a little of both," Hermione returned playfully.

(I'm going to go ahead and stop this here. I know that it's short but in later chapters I promise that there will be more in the chapters…well I got to go now. Thanks for reading and please review!)


End file.
